The present disclosure relates to a nanostructure semiconductor light emitting device.
In recent years, as a new development in the area of semiconductor light emitting device technology, semiconductor light emitting devices using nanostructures have been developed. Semiconductor light emitting devices using nanostructures may have improved crystallinity, and/or may have active layers obtained from non-polar or semi-polar planes, thereby reducing or preventing luminous efficiency from deteriorating due to polarization. In addition, such nanostructure semiconductor light emitting devices can emit light through a significantly large surface area, resulting in improved luminous efficiency. However, problematic indium incorporation inside the active layers may be caused during a growth process, resulting in difficulties in emitting longer-wavelength light.